Rule Changes 7
New Rules *Added new game mode: Turbocross *Changed "Mute Players" menu option to "Action Menu" *Added reporting of players to the Action Menu. *Added new visual effect for health regeneration. *When choosing item categories in the store, the camera will now focus on the area of the Pro the item represents. *Flair can now be previewed in the inventory screen. *Reduced the volume of the game ready horn. *Selecting a Pro in the store now updates the item store filter. *Custom games now allow the creator to choose the map. *Added Long Shot Turrets for Turbocross *Added Shave Ice Turrets for Turbocross *Updated turret chooser UI. *Long Shot turrets now have shells that do not collide with the world during their ascent. *New effect for when skills are locked out by Scramblers. Bug Fixes *Fixed store filter drop down from appearing when you return to Pro selection from the cart. *Fixed turrets from targeting enemy shielded turrets. *Fixed being able to open the skill pick menu while using the Annihilator. *Fixed music turning itself back on while looking through taunts. *Fixed turrets being rebuildable when they shouldn't be in Super Crossfire. *Fixed selecting a Pro in the custom class screen from resetting to default. *Fixed navigation bar button text from reading "PLAY NOW" if you held the mouse button down over one for a short time. *Fixed image size for endorsements in the Locker Room. *Fixed small visual overlap in the bundles screen. *Fixed the Annihilator ready message from sometimes showing a player's name under it. *Fixed the "Exit" button from sometimes displaying "Play". Bundles *New Bundle: The Stache Stash Flair *Added slot for head flair. *New head flair: My Friend Lars *New head flair: The Plumber *New head flair: Dali *New head flair: Captain Thompson *New head flair: Motorhead Products *Health Inverter: Life Steal amount: 0.13 -> 0.12 Bullet Gorge Arena *Turbocross: Setup turrets to be level 3 Lazer Blazers in front, empty nub second, and level 3 RockIts at the Moneyball. Turrets have no shields, can be rebuilt and can be healed. Downtown Spunky Arena *New unique hazard: "The Fuzz" - When used, a swarm of Fuzz bots will fly along the top of the middle wall and ring damaging anything they hit. Cost: $500 Recharge: 60 seconds. *Turbocross: Setup turrets to be level 3 Lazer Blazers in front, empty nub second, and level 3 RockIts at the Moneyball. Turrets have no shields, can be rebuilt and can be healed. Gun Mountain *Continued art revisions. *Shelly Cannons now fire only on the closest lane. *Fixed missing overhead cameras. *Fixed collisions on some wall pieces that allowed weapon fire through. *Fixed missing name on damage taken by Shelly. *Turbocross: Setup turrets to be level 3 Lazer Blazers in front, empty nub second, and level 3 RockIts at the Moneyball. Turrets have no shields, can be rebuilt and can be healed. Loco Moco Arena *Turbocross: Setup turrets to be level 3 Lazer Blazers in front, empty nub second, and level 3 RockIts at the Moneyball. Turrets have no shields, can be rebuilt and can be healed. Assassin *No longer takes any fall damage. Captain Spark *No longer takes any fall damage. *Voltage Spike: Alt Fire Damage: 45 -> 40 Cheston *Roar: New visual effect. *Fixed headless Cheston when using his Chickey head on the Icemen. Combat Girl *Combat Healer: Alt Fire heal from drain: 3 -> 6 Gunslinger *Fixed disco ball dropping down during the Action Hero taunt. *Uniform: Valentines Day: Fixed corrupted backpack texture. *Knee Cap: Slow: 0.7/0.5/0.5/0.5 -> 0.75/0.75/0.75/0.75 *Knee Cap: Lock Time: 1/0.75/0.5/0.25 -> 1.25/1/0.75/0.5 Leo *Updated the trail effect on Leo's wings. *Fixed mis-mapped poly on Leo's wing. Sniper *SMG: Damage: 16 -> 18 Wascot *No longer takes any fall damage. Category:Release Patches Category:Patches